


a bitterness that lingers

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: It's the night before the Stark Expo, and Bucky is hungry for something only Steve can feed him.(That thing is Steve's dick. This is porn.)





	a bitterness that lingers

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to clear my palate after that genfic I just posted, so here, I wrote a suckjob PWP. Enjoy the image of tiny Steve standing like Captain America, hands on his belt, feeding his dick to his boyfriend. Because I sure do.

Bucky sat back on his heels and stared up at Steve, who almost managed to tower over him like this. Steve's hair was still perfectly combed, his mouth red and wet and his chin just a little scraped from kissing Bucky, and his eyes flashed with a confidence that never failed to get Bucky hot under the collar. Steve stood with his feet wide, planted firmly with both hands on his belt for the moment. His shirt was neatly tucked in, pants crisply pleated; even his shoes were still on and shined to perfection. He watched Bucky for a heartbeat longer before he pulled his half-hard dick out through his fly.

Bucky licked his lips.

"You really want this, don't you, Buck?" said Steve, voice low, mouth smirking. He gave his cock a few strokes, brought it to full hardness, his big paw and huge dick both of a size even though the rest of him was 90 pounds soaking wet. "You look hungry."

"You know I am," said Bucky, aware of the tiny whine in his voice. He was sweating in his undershirt and hard in his boxers and he just wanted Steve so bad. He didn't feel like a woman like some of the other guys down at the bar, but he was definitely Steve's best girl. Bucky loved being the only one allowed to see and suck and ride Steve's fat dick. "You know what I wanna eat."

"All right, hold your horses," said Steve. He waited patiently for Bucky to open his mouth, drop his jaw and stick out his tongue just enough that Steve could just lay his cockhead right there, peel back the foreskin and smear wetness on Bucky's upper lip, give him a taste before feeding him the first few inches.

Bucky let out a sound he'd been embarrassed by the first time, but not anymore. Now it was just expected that he'd make these hungry little whimpers and moans as Steve gave him inch after inch of his cock to suck, and even louder ones when Steve bent him over and used his ass. He closed his lips around the girth of it as much as he could, thick and filling in his mouth the way he craved. He'd miss this like nothing else when he got sent away, but memories like this would keep him warm at night, give him a reason to come home.

Steve stroked Bucky's hair and gave him a sharp-edged grin, pleasure making his blue eyes black in the dim room. "You're doing so good, Bucky," he crooned, rocking his hips, using Bucky's face while Bucky sucked and swallowed and licked and fucking worshipped Stevie's dick. "I'm gonna give you what you want, sweetheart."

That got a greedy noise out of Bucky even past the fat cockhead nudging at his throat, and his eyes fluttered closed, hands on his thighs and dick twitching and wet against cheap cotton. Steve was giving him a proper send-off tonight, since tomorrow they had tickets to the Stark Expo, and Bucky let himself sink into it, nipples getting hard, too, his whole body taut with need. He angled his head, sucked a little harder, urged Steve on. Steve let out a vicious noise and fed his dick deeper, deeper, using Bucky's mouth and throat with sure thrusts. His other hand went back on his belt, showing off his confidence that Bucky would stay still and take every inch Steve wanted to give him.

Bucky would take it and like it.

Bucky moaned when Steve pulled almost all the way out, his whole body swaying after him, suckling at the head and lapping at the precome, bitter and copious, that welled up at the tip. He stroked his tongue along the front the way they'd figured out felt best, letting his eyes close as Steve stroked his own shaft. He always did this when he was close, and it made Bucky redouble his efforts, both of them wanting Steve's come to paint Bucky's tongue in bitterness and salt.

He didn't like the taste, neither of them really did, but Bucky liked the way it lingered, the way he could have that secret taste of Steve and no one knew but them what he'd been up to.

Steve groaned, muffling the sound against his other fist, and his hips rocked in time with the slide of his hand. None of the sounds were loud, but it was unmistakably obscene, the slick sounds of flesh sliding against flesh, of whimpers and moans and gasped-out breaths. Bucky was about ready to pop just from the suckjob he was giving, let alone whatever Steve might do after, and he made himself open his eyes. Steve stood above him, flushed and just a touch more disheveled, clothes awry, eyes half-lidded, and fist shoved against his mouth.

Steve's eyes met Bucky's and it was all over, a muffled shout and his spunk coating Bucky's tongue, swallowed as fast as it spurted out to make room for more. Stevie always came enough to choke someone with less practice at drinking him down, hot and thick and perfect. He slipped his cock away when Bucky had licked off the last drops, and Bucky licked his lips, smirked up at Steve, and said, "Best dessert."

"Yeah?" said Steve, dick tucked away and hands back on his belt. "I think I want my own share of this treat now, what d'you think of that?" His eyes raked over Bucky's body without a shred of doubt that he had the right to it, a look that never failed to make Bucky shiver.

"I think you know what's mine is yours, punk," said Bucky, spreading his knees just a little wider.

Steve smirked and tugged Bucky up, until it was Bucky towering over Steve's familiar stature, until they could share the taste of sex in a kiss. "We're good at sharing like that," he said, the words soft against Bucky's lips. Then his hands shoved and Bucky stumbled back two steps and fell onto the bed, laughing as he bounced. The bedsprings didn't squeak at all, Bucky's mechanical talent put to work making their secret was as easy for the neighbors to ignore as possible. 

Steve crawled over him and kissed him again, possessive with only a hint of desperation. They'd never figured out how to talk about love, but Bucky had a feeling they'd been saying it for years. Steve's grin was a little lopsided as he added, "Jerk."


End file.
